


Oppa

by Serpentine_Slytherin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentine_Slytherin/pseuds/Serpentine_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun has a very special surprise for Siwon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oppa

“Kyuhyun?” Siwon called out, toeing his shoes off as he closed the door to his apartment. He had gotten a text from the maknae earlier saying he’d be over at the man’s apartment for the night but as Siwon walked further into his home, he found no sight of his lover.

“Kyuhyun, are you here?” he called again, walking into the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of water. Seeing no other lights on in the place, Siwon concluded the younger man hadn’t stopped by yet which gave him enough time to hopefully change and clean himself up a bit. Grabbing his water bottle, he made his way down the hallway and into the bathroom where he quickly washed his face, removing the grimy makeup from his schedule.

Patting his face dry, he grabbed his water and walked further along the hall to his bedroom, turning the doorknob and entering the cool, dark room. Humming a little tune to himself, he casually flicked the light switch on before walking further into the room, only to stop dead; voice dying in his throat and mouth dropping open as the water bottle fell from his hand.

“Oppa, what took you so long?” the intruder spoke, their voice light and airy and oh so seductive. Siwon swallowed hard, eyes bulging from their sockets as he took in the strange but delectable sight in front of him: There laying propped up on a bunch of pillows lay Kyuhyun. And while the sight of Kyuhyun normally lying in his bed turned him on, nothing could’ve ever prepared him for this.

Kyuhyun was stark naked except for a few skimpy articles of clothing on his pale, creamy flesh. There on his chest was a black, frilly and lacy bra clearly meant for seduction along with a matching pair of silky panties. Kyuhyun gracefully swung his long legs over the side of the bed and stood up, offering Siwon to see him in his entirety.

The undergarments weren’t all the maknae was wearing; the panties had garter belts attached to the boy’s thighs that gave way to sheer stockings, making Kyuhyun’s legs look even longer than ever. Kyuhyun wasn’t wearing makeup or a wig but that didn’t stop him from simpering at Siwon and batting his eyes like a girl in heat.

“Oppa…” He breathed, fingers of his right hand trailing a path from his chest down his flat abdomen. “Do you like what you see?” Siwon could only nod slowly, his brain still utterly fried from the sight before him. Kyuhyun smirked, walking closer until he was within reaching distance of his boyfriend, for once not embarrassed to show off his body or the outfit he was in.

“Do you like this bra Oppa? I bought it just for you” Kyuhyun smirked, his tongue darting out to lick at his plump lips. Siwon swallowed hard, hands twitching at his sides but he was afraid to touch, afraid that Kyuhyun would get embarrassed and leave if he moved. “Do you want to fuck me like this Oppa?”

“Y-yes…” Siwon croaked, noticing the way that Kyuhyun said ‘oppa’ had him straining in his jeans. The maknae’s lips quirked at the corners as he looked at Siwon from underneath his lashes. “Well then come and get me” he answered and Siwon did not need to be told twice. He reached Kyuhyun in two long strides and grabbed the younger man within his arms, crushing him to his chest. Leaning down, Siwon pressed his lips harshly to Kyuhyun’s, using the boy’s gasp to force his tongue inside the hot, delicious cavern.

Kyuhyun moaned loudly, arms wrapping around the older man’s neck as he pressed his body against Siwon’s own muscled one, rubbing against him wantonly. Siwon groaned low in his throat, kissing the boy harder as he hands roamed the amble backside of Kyuhyun’s ass.

“Mmm Siwon, I want you… Oppa” Kyuhyun whimpered and Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun and threw him on the bed. The maknae watched with lust filled eyes as his boyfriend stripped, baring his hot, tan body for his eyes to feast on. When he finished, Kyuhyun crooked his forefinger at the man and giggled when Siwon practically pounced on him, kissing him fervently.

Kyuhyun spread his legs willingly, pushing his hips up into Siwon’s when he felt the other’s naked arousal brush his own clothed one. The man above him let out a loud growl at the sight below him, pulling away from the kiss when the need for air became too great. Kyuhyun looked up at him, teeth biting his lower lips and lashes lowered with ardent want.

“Suck” Siwon commanded, holding up two fingers and prodding them at Kyuhyun’s swollen lips. The boy obeyed, sucking the digits into his mouth and greedily lapping at them with his tongue. Siwon watched, his pupils blown wide as Kyuhyun wiggled beneath him as he sucked his fingers, letting them go with an obscene pop when they were thoroughly coated with his saliva.

Reaching down, Siwon pulled Kyuhyun’s satin panties to the side before rubbing a finger along the twitching ring of muscle. Kyuhyun writhed beneath him, trying to push back and get Siwon’s finger within him but the man continued to tease him. “Do you want Oppa to finger you?” Siwon asked, his voice low and husky and so sexy in Kyuhyun’s ears. The boy nodded frantically, fingers digging into the man’s hair as he continued to move his hips while Siwon only continued to slowly rub the puckered hole.

“I can’t hear you. Do you want Oppa to fuck you with his fingers?” Siwon asked, louder this time and Kyuhyun whined. “Yes…” he mewled but Siwon only cocked his head slightly, a devious grin making it’s way onto his face. “Yes what?” He prodded and the red flush over Kyuhyun’s cheeks did nothing but make him prettier.

“Yes Oppa, fuck me” Kyuhyun answered, hands bringing Siwon down for another mind blowing kiss. Siwon slipped his finger inside the younger’s hole the same time he dipped his tongue in Kyuhyun’s mouth, moving both slowly and teasingly until Kyuhyun was whining and crying beneath him. Pushing a second finger in, Siwon began searching for that sweet spot inside the boy while he pushed the underwear down enough so Kyuhyun’s hard, leaking cock could spring free.

“Ahh…Nngh Siwon, more…” Kyuhyun panted, eyes rolling back when Siwon brushed his prostrate lightly, teasing him once again. “Ah, ah, ah. That’s not what you’re supposed to call me” Siwon admonished, stopping his fingers completely, making Kyuhyun cry out in complaint.

“Oppa! More, please Oppa!” the maknae wailed, moaning in satisfaction when Siwon moved his fingers again, this time in scissoring motions. Bringing his other hand up, Siwon couldn’t resist rubbing and abusing Kyuhyun’s nipples through the lace of the bra, watching as the boy arched his back in need. He didn’t dare move to take the bra off however; the dark black of the lace contrasted beautifully with the pale perfection of Kyuhyun’s skin.

“Oppa please, I need you now” Kyuhyun breathed, fingers clenching around Siwon’s shoulders. Although Siwon wanted to prolong this for as long as possible, he couldn’t continue to deny himself release. “Oppa is going to fuck you all night long baby” he promised and Kyuhyun moaned loudly at his words, looking forward to the night ahead immensely.

Pulling his fingers out slowly, Siwon nearly came at the noise that tore itself from Kyuhyun’s throat at the loss. When Siwon’s fingers were completely out of the maknae, Kyuhyun reached over towards the nightstand where he knew the lube was kept. “No” Siwon grunted, hands pinning Kyuhyun’s wrists above his head. “I want you raw, I want you to feel it all as I fuck you.” Kyuhyun’s eyes rolled back as he moaned softly, his masochistic side coming out.

Releasing Kyuhyun’s wrists, Siwon reached down to grip his own cock before lining it up with the boy’s red, twitching hole. He rubbed his tip over the ring of muscle slowly, watching as his pre-come made it glisten obscenely at him. Kyuhyun was whining beneath him, legs moving up to wrap around Siwon’s waist in impatience.

Pushing the head inside, Siwon used both of his large hands to grasp at Kyuhyun’s garter clad thighs, forcing them off of him and apart, spreading them wide as he continued sliding into the boy. Kyuhyun was moaning loudly, fingers clenching in the sheets beside him as Siwon spread his legs wide and fucked him so tantalizingly slow.

“S-Siwon… Oppa…” Siwon felt a shiver run down his spine. Hearing the way Kyuhyun said his name and called him that title while using that arousing voice had his control pulled so tight it was close to snapping. He pulled out slowly only to push back in deep and hard, keeping the pace slow and torturous for his lover.

“Fuck, you look so damn good like this Kyu” Siwon swore, sweat glistening on his brow with the effort of keeping his thrusts slow and controlled. “I knew you’d like this Oppa” Kyuhyun said, his voice low and breathy as he arched gracefully against Siwon. It was that moment, that precise moment when Kyuhyun looked at him with those eyes and said those words that Siwon’s control snapped.

With a growl, Siwon gripped the boy’s thighs roughly as he pulled out and snapped his hips forward, setting an almost brutal pace for Kyuhyun. But the younger wasn’t complaining, most definitely not. Feeling the way Siwon pulsed inside of him as he fucked him hard and deep, he couldn’t help but scream out his appreciation while grinding his hips down as best he could with his thighs still trapped in Siwon’s hold.

“Oh yes! Nngh fuck yes!” Kyuhyun wailed, his mouth open in silent screams as Siwon fucked him. There was a haze of tears in his eyes, some escaping down the sides of his face as he was so overcome with vast amounts of pleasure. He always loved it when Siwon took him hard and rough, showing him how dominant he could be over the maknae. It was his secret pleasure to be manhandled and utterly dominated by this man and Siwon knew it and used it to his advantage.

Knowing Kyuhyun was close by the way he was clenching around Siwon’s large prick, he reached down and gripped the bouncing, leaking arousal of his lover. Kyuhyun’s hands were braced against the headboard as Siwon pounded into him wildly, his thrusts hitting the maknae’s prostrate each time. That coupled with the hot, large hand on his cock and Kyuhyun didn’t stand a chance.

With a loud scream, Kyuhyun arched up and held onto Siwon for dear life as he came, harder than he could ever remember, staining not only Siwon’s muscled abs but also his new underwear. “Oppa… Nngh Oppa…” Kyuhyun whimpered afterwards, feeling the powerful thrusts speed up as Siwon neared his own release. Hearing those little whines and moans from his lover after his powerful orgasm did the trick, bringing Siwon over the edge quickly.

With a growl, Siwon’s fingers dug into Kyuhyun’s hips as he stilled, emptying his hot, sticky load inside the boy’s abused hole. Pulling out slowly, he watched in satisfaction how his come spilled out, staining the back of Kyuhyun’s black panties as well. Kyuhyun moaned softly, biting his lips as he felt the release inside of him slowly trickle out.

“Damn Kyuhyun” Siwon muttered, collapsing on top of the boy and planting little butterfly kisses over his sweaty face. Kyuhyun closed his eyes as he settled into the mattress, feeling sated and warm as his lover lay over him. “Did you like your surprise?” he asked, his voice scratchy and completely fucked out. Siwon answered him with a deep kiss, only pulling away when the need for air was made apparent.

“Oh yes, Oppa loved his gift” he said with a grin and Kyuhyun blushed, hiding his face in Siwon’s shoulder. “That was a one-time thing, don’t expect it again” came the muffled response and Siwon chuckled, planting a kiss to the boy’s sweaty hair.

“We’ll see.”


End file.
